Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: No archives right now. Risingfeather sat, perched in a tree, grooming her paw. Rainlegs 19:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar was sitting alone in a clearing. He remembered his mate. If only his daughter would join their side, but not if she knew i was evil. may look like him, but she had her mother's spirit. And Silverflower's kits... so much like Silverflower's mother, Silvermoon. He got up and thought of cats to train. Maybe we should get some cats from the new Clan, starting wiht the kits...^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 19:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather spotted Lionstar from her perch, and leapt down, landing in front of him. "Plotting again?" Rainlegs 19:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dortpaw jumped out from darkness. She was respected here. Feared here. Either way was better. "Hello Lionstar.", she smirked making him jump. "Preparing our plan again?" ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 20:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather glared at Dirtpaw. "You again?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Rainlegs 20:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost walked out of the shadows, looking at the other cats. "Stop arguing right now!" she hissed. "Our apprentices here will be here in the mater of minutes and we want them to think we are the good people, not the bad ones!" she hissed angrily. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather sighed. "Fine," she meowed tautly, sitting down and lashing her tail. Rainlegs 20:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw unsheathed his claws. "I sense a StarClan cat." He saw a silver streak run through the woods and out of Dark Forest territory. "Spies..." he muttered. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost looked at Risingfeather and Dirtpaw then looked at the young kit who had arrived. "Well, Moonkit is here, greetings young tom-kit," she said calmly. She sat down and waited for the others to come. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aspenkit arrived, her eyes wide and nervous. Risingfeather flicked an ear and purred softly. "Welcome, little one." Rainlegs 20:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost looked at the kits and flicked her tail. "Practice battle moves, Risingfeather and I will teach you some, right?" she asked. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather nodded, and led the group away from the other cats. "Let's train here," she meowed. Aspenkit nodded. Rainlegs 20:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost smiled wirely then lunged at Risingfeather while Risingfeather was off guard. The two faught until they were a bit tired then told the kits to fight each other. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather flicked an ear as Aspenkit took a small, slow, careful swipe at Moonkit, with her claws sheathed. Risingfeather flattend her ears in disapproval. Rainlegs 20:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "No no no Aspenkit," Silverfrost said disapprovingly. "Your claws need to be unseathed if you want to win, don't be a wimp, actually fight!" she said. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar saw a white and orange kit pad into the clearing. "ah!" he muttered to Risingfeather, who was near him. "The kit from SplashClan is here. Can you train her for now?" He padded over to Patchkit. "Hello, welcome to the dakr forest."^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 20:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather nodded. "She can train with me, Silverfrost, and the other kits," she meowed, turning her attention back to Aspenkit. "If you want to win, try unsheathing your claws. Like this," she said softly, unsheating her own claws and slashing the air. Rainlegs 20:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar left the cats to train. He smirked, the destruction of the clans had begun. He may not be able to get his daughter, but he might get her kits. Then an idea struck him. The one thing Redsky had never told anybdy who didn't witness it, was that Petalseed wasn't an only kit. She had two siblings that died before they got their names. They might be in StarClan, but how would he be able to get into StarClan territory, and past Redsky, to get StarClan kits to join them? For one of the kits must have his spirit. And another idea struck him. A picture formed in front of him, of three cats. Songbreeze, Brambletail, and Shadowpelt. One of them would soon join them, wanting revenge on the she-cat who couldn't make up her mind...^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 21:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aspenkit practiced slashing the air with her claws unsheathed. Rainlegs 21:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Breezefoot stretched. She scrambled to her paws and quickly groomed herself. Lucky! Hai! I wove you! :3 *wugz* 21:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather glanced at Breezefoot. Rainlegs 21:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang saw the kit. "She is doing well." she croaked. She walked away, her tail swaying. she sat down and groomed her knotted pelt.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Warmpelt saw Foxfang. "You have nothing but knots in your fur." he spat at her. He never liked Foxfang. He saw her lip curl in anger, but ignored her. "Hello, Breezepelt." Warmpelt greeted her. He felt at home in the dark forest. Then he saw Aspenkit and PAtchkit. "They're new. Why are all our new recruits kits?"-- Lionstar sat on the border. He stared at the border, waiting. He would wait until the coast looked clear to cross into StarClan. When a golden she-cat moved away from the border, he took off far into StarClan territory, lookign for his kits.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower came to the Dark Forest grounds. She couldn't believe that, even after she had talked to Moonkit, he wouldn't obey his own mother. She finally found him. "Moonkit!" she yelled. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 09:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost hissed but then heard another voice she would recognize as Rainface. ---- "Moonkit, go back to SummerClan now, wake up, trust me," she said, touching her nose to his head and making him disappear. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Taking away our recruits, are we Rainface?" Lionstra sneered as he saw her make moonkkt disappear. "Why don't you just go back to the tiny kit who holds your name and let us get on with what we are doing. Get your nose out of our business." Lionstar flicked his tail angrily. He curled his tail protectively around the kits. He really didnt want Rainface taking the StarClan kits back after he had risked going into StarClan territory for them. his lip curled. Who was the smart one now, Redsky?Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 18:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw smirked when Rainface left. "Well done Lionstar. I see a new kit that we can train:Flightkit. I'll work on her." Dirtpaw smiled coldly at the idea. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 19:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) (hey, lemme say when rainy leaves, not you guys! this is the only time i will allow it, sorry if i sound... mean) Silverfrost hissed and then looked at Lionstar. "You relize that goody goody Rainface will be back, we need to have border patrols again to make sure she won't be a problem, maybe even make her disappear forever from the face of spirits," she said smirkingly. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverflower was behind a bush and she glared at the cruel Dark Forest cats. She ran back to the grounds of StarClan, and prayed that Moonkit would never come back. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) A with and black tom appeared."I won't be that helpful with training, Lionstar." Berrytail meowed. Then he sneered. "But I bet I could handle those StarClan weaklings."Bluedawn 22:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang walked over to Warmpelt. "Whatch your mouth, apprentice! Don't a warrior like that!" she grolwed. She ran off, into the dark woods.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "You better not!", Dirtpaw scowled. She took out a razor sharp claw and cut his nose open. "Maybe THAT will teach you a lesson for next time!", she growled to the bleeding warrior. She licked the blood off her claws (EEEWWW). "Lionstar.", she said to the former leader who flinched. "Spy on Flightkit for me.", she announced. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 22:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Dirtpaw, shall i spy on those stupid Starclan cats?" asked Foxfang. She loved her leader's evilness.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Yes.", she replied. "AND DO IT NOW!" ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* 22:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw hissed. "I'd like to claw the guts of those StarClan cats out. I'll go with Foxfang," he growled. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw got up. "As do I!", she snarled. Dirtpaw was like the Scourge of BloodClan, the Mapleshade of the Place of No Stars and the Tigerstar of the forest. She was feared by all cats - and she liked it. "I'm coming too." Dirtpaw still had a grudge. "I want to kill Rainface forever!" She looked at Lionstar. "Watxh these flea-pelts while I am absent!" He nodded and the group headed out to the starry ranks of StarClan. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Despite Dirtpaw's ferocity, Razorclaw was just as fierce. He was padding in the lead when they crossed the border into StarClan grounds. Silverflower the flower of the heart 22:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar stood tall.He didn't like being bossed around by that little apprentice Dirtpaw. However, he had other things on his mind. He gazed down at the tiny kits at his feet. He sneered. "We have more apprentices." He called to Warmpelt, the olny cat left near him. "I will call this one," he flicked his tail to the tiny ginger tom. "Brutalpaw. And this one." he flicked his tail at the little red she-cat. "Bloodpaw. They have to have Proper Dark Forest Names, now don't they? And Don't worry about Dirtpaw. She wouldn't kill any apprentices, aand if she attacked me i'd rip her to shreds."- Warmpelt nodded. He took Brutalpaw and Bloodpaw to train wiht the other kits.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 23:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang felt happy to go and kill starclan cats if they were lucky enough. She followed her leader, her paws itching to hurt a Starclan warrior.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Moonkit ducked under Bloodpaw and clawed his ear. He liked training with these cats, but Dirtpaw scared him a little Moonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 00:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw growled and looked around. No StarClan cat was going to sneak around the Dark Forest without getting paid for it. Silverflower ...the heart of the flower 01:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (bloodpaw's a girl mooneh) Bloddpaw hissed with furstration as Moonkit clawed her ear. The blood from her ear dripped down onto her paw. She licked the blood off and spat at the awful taste. "The awful taste in your blood is most likley from your mother's side." Lionstar mused. "And Bloodpaw, you need to know when Moonkit is next going to attack you. If he dodges, make sure your reflexes are good enough to bring your othe rpaw around and smack him before he get anywhere near your ear." Bloodpaw nodded and got ready for Moonkit's next attack.-- Warmpelt and Brutalpaw were fake fighting in water. "You see." Warmpelt told the ginger tom. " It's a classic water move, to pin you down under the surface. The best thing to do when you are stuck like that is to ethier find a good foothold and push really hard to get yourself out from they're grip, or, as I prefer, if they have their snout under water, slice their nose and they will gasp in pain, sucking in water and drifting to the surface quickly. Now you try"Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) A dark smoky tabby gray tom, almost black, walked into the clearing, eyes narrowed. "My name is Darkshade," he said, his voice loud and clear. "I am here to join your ranks. I am a former warrior AutumnClan warrior." He swept his tail across the dirt underneath him. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul Lionstar dipped his head. "Welcome, Darkshade." He turned to Moonkit and Bloodpaw. "You can join Bloodpaw and Moonkit in training."Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkshade gave a respectful dip to Lionstar, and padded towards the cats. Moon''kit''? He wondered how far the young cat had gone in his training, here in the Dark Forest. He stepped forward. "I will join your training," he told them, seriousness in his deep mew. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul Brutalpaw padded into the clearing. "I'm ready for my training." He said with his terrible icy voice. Moonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 11:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost hissed a bit under her breathe and started training with Warmpelt, the only GROWN one here. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Warmpelt started to train with Silverfrost. "I'm the oldest apprentice here ever. When am i going to be a warrior?"-- Lionstar left the dark forest. He was going to visit Flightkit, she was finally asleep. As much as he didn't like taking orders from Dirtpaw, she had a point with this one. When he saw Flightkit, he smiled and meowed, "come with me." and started to lead the way back to the dark forest.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkshade watched Lionstar disappear and turned back to his other compantions. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shininghttp://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:IvyheartSoul01:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Flightkit followed the golden tom to a dark place. "Wh-where are we?", she asked. ---- Dirtpaw ran into the Place of No Stars. "Lionstar!", she spat then saw Flightkit. "For once, good job." Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 00:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Risingfeather padded out of some nearby trees, and sat down, waiting for Aspenkit to fall asleep. Any minute now... Rainlegs 02:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw was spying on the StarClan cats. She called to her mate, Scourgepaw. "Scourge! Get everyone else." Scourgepaw got everyone else. "Got them, Dirt." They all silenced. Then Red-eye was speaking with Flightkit. "Your destiny is in the stars!", the white she-cat said to the kit. Dirtpaw laughed sinisterly. "Or much, much farther!" (I made that quote up! It was Firestar (Red-eye) speaking to Ivypool (Flightkit) and Tigerstar (Dirtpaw) I write it on all my school folders! XD) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 19:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang looked at Dirtpaw. (wait, whats going on? In starclan, we just attacked the drak forest.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost hissed. "I want to kill Red-eye for what she did to me!" Silverfrost nearly ran across the border to kill Red-eye and make her disappear forever! Then she remembered that Lionstar shall wait for the right time to make StarClan disappear. Rainface<3 23:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar saw Foxfang. "I take it the attack was unsuccsesful?"-- Bloodpaw was padding around the trees until she found a hollow tree. She gathered some moss and called to Brutalpaw, "Hey! i found a place we could hide out!" She padded the walls with moss. It was rommoy enough to move around in it. They could hide there, as their secret place.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw hissed. "I know!", she spat. "That red-eyed piece of fox dung!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost was still hissing when she heard a familiar voice heading from the StarClan border. "Poor Rainface must be wondering around again," she said to Dirtpaw. "Here's the perfect time for you to end her off, make her disappear from StarClan and the spirits." Rainface<3 01:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Hahahahaha", Dirtpaw smirked. "You are right! I will kill Rainface in the battle with StarClan!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Or kill her now, I mean, it will be one less good warrior to handle in the battle," Silverfrost said innocently. Rainface<3 01:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Not with all those star-furred cats over there.", she replied. "I will get my comupetts (idk how to spell it)!" Dirtpaw looked at Silverfrost and smiled sinistorly. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost returned the smile and then looked at Rainface who was walking closer to the border. Silverfrost and Dirtpaw hid in one of the bushes, not attacking yet, but waiting. Rainface<3 01:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw saw her mate Scourgepaw duck quietly in the bushes. "What are we doing, cheif?", he asked her. "Just shut the us up and duck! We are attacking Rainface!" Scourgepaw ducked. "Thanks Scourge.", Dirtpaw whisepred. Finally...the...time...was...RIGHT! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) (meanwhile) Lionstar swept the dead leaves from the forest floor with his tail. As though there was a screen under the leaves, he saw a picture of a brown she-cat in AutumnClan camp. She would be perfect for the plan... She wasn't Clan born, so she wouldn't know anything abou tthe Dark Forest....-- Warmpelt was thinking of Shellshore and Frostfire as he padded through the dark forest. Haha, now frostfire wasn't so lucky, now he had a former mate carrying his kits who will most likely hate him because of what he did to their mother.. PAtchkit was in a tree above but Warmpelt hadn't noticed her yet. She leaped down onto his back. He acted like he barely felt anything and rolled over on her. "You know I've been in the Dark forest for awhile, don't attack someone twice your size and with more experience." he spat. he got up and padded away, but PAtchkit ran after him. She attacked him again but he just flicked her off an kept going.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw happened to be padding by the StarClan border. He saw Silverfrost, Dirtpaw, and Scourgepaw spying on something. "What's going on here?" he hissed, yet quietly. When they told him that they were attacking Rainface of StarClan, he dipped his head in approval, and padded away as if it were nothing. Silver wuvz her friends 16:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang looked straight ahead. She bunched her musels, ready to leap.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Once Rainface was close enough, Dirtpaw, Scourgepaw, Razorclaw, and Silverfrost lunged at the she-cat. Rainface looked at them then suddenly disappeared. "DRAT! SHE WENT TO PLAY IN THAT STUPID KIT'S BODY AGAIN!" Rainface<3 18:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "Bad luck." Lionstar padded up behind them. "I have a new plan, a new cat in AutumnClan..." He explained the plan to the cats.(i left the plan in the comments:P)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 20:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw pricked her ears. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang nodded. "Go on...'' she meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Risingfeather glanced around, and lifted a paw to groom from her spot in a tree branch. Rainlegs 00:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Bloodpaw was bored, so she started play-fighting wiht Brutalpaw-- Lionstar sat back. "That's the plan." he waited for a reaction.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 18:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang nodded. "When Shellshore has her kits, we could train one. I would gladly mentor it." Foxfang meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) "Pfft! More kits!" Silverfrost hissed. "I think we should start training a little more mature cats instead of the ones who are barely potty trained!" (well, isn't she nice? lol) Rainface<3 16:35, September 25, 2011 (UTC) "your acting like your not so potty trained! If we train kits, they will remember things easier and will trust us more when they are adults!" growled Foxfang. She was one of the most feared cats in the dark forest. She was getting in the mood to be more feared.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (she is not as feared as silverfrost and dirtpaw and lionstar, three scariest cats in df, no offense though) "Pfft! If there kits then they will just get into trouble any way! No one would be able to tell if they were doing bad things or if they were being themselves!" Silverfrost hissed. "Besides, some other goodie kit will try to stop them all and we all will just lose recrutes!" she hissed, Rainface, or Rainkit she should say, came to mind. Rainface<3 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) "Exactly!", yelled Scourgepaw the wanna be. (XD) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 18:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (Hey, when Rainkit becomes Rainpaw, she can be one of the 3 with the power of the stars in her paws. She is able to see visions, she gets Jayfeather's power, or maybe Lionblaze's, either one) "See, even Scourgepaw agree's with me! We need more grown recrutes!" Rainface<3 18:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (Can Flightkit be too when she is Flightpaw.) Dirtpaw nodded. "We do, don't we." Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 18:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (oh ya, we are the power of three!) "I agree, i'll mentor one of Shellshore's kits." Foxfang meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) "No more kits! We have enough already!" Silverfrost hissed. Rainface<3 18:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Darkshade nodded in agreement with Silverfrost, feeling rather irritated. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ BeautifulUser talk:IvyheartEyes andUser talk:Ivyhearta ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 18:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (we already decided that Bloomkit was going to train, Foxfang will train her. Then no more kits) "I am going to mentor one last kit! For all we know it could do us some good!" Foxfang growled. she whiped around and left.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar suddenly spoke up. "One more kit! But I'm only alowing it because I'm not sure this kit will be with us long. Her soul is to pure and her mind to focused on somethign else".....Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw gave out a deep growl, "Kits we have enough of. Foxfang can train Bloomkit but that is the last one. From now on, we must try to train all the strongest warriors and apprentices, and even deputies if possible that are living." Silver wuvz her friends 12:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (we never agreed on anything silverw!) "Pfft, like that will help us. Stupid little kits running around play fighting, not actual fighting, and just getting into trouble without us at all. Now, is that what you all want to happen or do you want to train more mature cats that will listen to us?" Silverfrost glanced at all the cats, her eyes scorching with anger. Rainface<3 18:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar shook his head. "I'm not getting tangled up in this." he padded away from the fighting cats.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (I wanted to have Luckkit train in the DF!!!) Breezefoot rolled her eyes. "Of course we do, Silverfrost, you mouse-brain!" she snarled. "We don't want idiotic kits. We do want more mature cats." Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang returned and nodded. "hopefully those stupid Starclan cats don't warn the clans!" growled Foxfang.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Well those 'Stupid StarClan cats' don't know, you mouse-brain!" Razorclaw snarled at Foxfang. "And we won't let them!" His eyes blazed with anger and her bared his teeth. "And if they ever do find out, somebody's gonna pay for it," he added coldly, flexing his claws. Silver wuvz her friends 13:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang snarled. she leaped at Razorclaw and chomped down on his neck. He sliced her ears. "Enough!" Foxfang heard Dirtpaw. she kicked him away and hissed in anger.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw hissed, leaped at Foxfang and pinned Foxfang to the ground. "You do that again to me, you disgusting excuse for a Dark Forest cat, and you're gonna be crow food," he snarled. He raked his claws down Foxfang's flank and released her, then padded away. Silver wuvz her friends 01:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dirtpaw snorted and Scourgepaw hissed. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 01:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "you piece of dirt!" Foxfang spat. She leaped at razorclaw and pinned him down. she chomped on his neck and ripped off his flesh on his neck. He kicked her off. She leaped at him and scratching him all over until he was practily red. He yowled in pain and ran far off. She hissed and ran in the other direction to wash off her paws from his blood.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (hey, DON'T RP RAZORCLAW!) Silverfrost growled and lunged at Foxfang. She bit Foxfang's neck hard until Foxfang was nearly faded. She let go and jumped off Foxfang so she would recover. "Now, do that again and you will be leaving!" she hissed, showing Foxfang that she was tougher then her. Rainface<3 23:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang growled. she whiped away. (Foxfang is tougher then her just to warn u! Don't kill my cat.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (Pfft! I know all the moves ever made in the books and don't tell me what to do, Silverfrost is stronger and can take down the very leader!) Silverfrost turned back on Foxfang and hissed. "Now go before i do make you fade away!" Rainface<3 23:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) (OMG!!! my parents are watching Winnie the Pooh! XD) Foxfang hissed and walked away. She was going to hunt a Starclan cat.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Silverfrost followed her. "Don't touch any cat in StarClan, not until we can fully plan our plan to attack them which won't happen until after the clans!" Rainface<3 23:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang flicked her tail and padded into a roting tree. She scratched her claws down the tree. "Bloomkit was just born." she yowled over her shoulder.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "We won't get her until after she's two moons old, she's to young Foxfang!" Silverfrost hissed. Rainface<3 23:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "I know. Just preparring. I am looking for logs she can scratch to sharpen her claws." foxfang meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "We have to train the infedals," Silverfrost said, referring to the kits. "Now, let's go back and you can find pretty logs later." Rainface<3 23:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar watched the fight with warmpelt and frostfire in springclan. "tsk tsk, he must learn to control his anger." he meowed. he appered next to warmpelt as he and frostfire fought. he whispered in his ear, "you should learn to control your anger. Frostfire isn't fighting back." he flicked his tail and Warmpelt seemed to see that Frostfire didn't want to fight him. but he didn't stop attacking him. Lionstar shook his head. when Warmpelt fell asleep he would talk to him in the Dark forest. as cats padded out of the dens to watch the fight, lionstar slipped into the medicinec cat den. he saw the four kits. he gazed at Bloomkit. "so this is the kit that Foxfang wishes to train" he meowed to himself in laughter. "something tells me this little she-kit will have somethign else to worry about than fighting the warrior code." he gazed back and forth from Shellshore to frostfire, then left to go back to the dark forest.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Foxfang found Lionstar. "Lionstar! I think the unamed she-kit would be better to train. She has lots of streangth. But she is one of the three. I just wanted to let you know. I will still train Bloomkit." Foxfang meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Razorclaw was padding past when he saw Foxfang chatting with Lionstar. He slashed his claws slowly and painfully across her back. "Next time I won't let you get off so easily," he hissed at her. He growled under his breath and padded away. Silver wuvz her friends 17:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Roleplay